deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario
Mario & Pit VS Link & Yoshi is a What If? Death Battle by One Stick Man. Disclaimer: ''' '''This is a test fight and is not planned to be a part of my actual series of episodes. This was my first What If? Death Battle, so I may/may not be better at this in future episodes. Thanks. '-One Stick Man' Please Note: Fallen Hero timeline Link is used. Description Mario & Pit VS Link & Yoshi! - Super Mario & Kid Icarus VS The Legend of Zelda & Super Mario! The four heroes continue this fight from Brawl to finally find out which team would win, a DEATH BATTLE! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz & Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Nintendo has made many, many video game franchises over the years... Boomstick: And oh boy, there has been a lot! Wiz: And with the new Super Smash Bros. Game out, what better way than finish a battle it started. Boomstick: Remember Brawl? Mario, Pit, Link, and Yoshi fought each other to avenge a princess, and the best part, who won was based on your choices. Wiz: But now, we settle this with research! Boomstick: Mario & Pit, the itallian hero and the angel warrior Wiz: And Link & Yoshi, the Hyrule warrior and the green dinosaur. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their armor, weapons, and skill to find out who would win, A DEATH BATTLE! Mario (*Cues: Retro Rivals - Therewolf Media*) Wiz: In the lovely world of the Mushroom Kingdom, there was a Princess named Princess Toadstool... Boomstick: AND SHE WAS KIDNAPPED BY A BIG TURTLE!!! Wiz: With not only was the Princess in grave danger, so was the Kingdom. Boomstick: And that very Kingdom laided in the hands of an Itallian Plumber, Mario. Mario: "Let's a-go!" Wiz: Born as one of the seven star children, Mario possess at lot of power, like a lot of power unnatural to the average human. Boomstick: And boy, with his power-ups, he's just deadly. Wiz: Starting off with Mario's most notible power-up, the fire flower grants Mario the ability to shoot fire. Boomstick: And fire and Mario was so awesome, he actually learned how to actually shoot fire in base form. Wiz: More specifically, the Firebrand was a move that was Mario's opposite of Luigi's Thunderhand and was taught to Mario by the Fire God Boomstick: Even gods recognizing Mario's potential, good job Nintendo. Wiz: But that's not all, Mario has plenty of power-ups and even a weapon at his disposal. Boomstick: His hammer is a weapon that can crush even the toughest of all foes and Mario can use this to deflect projectiles as well. Wiz: Not to metion the Ice Flower, use to freeze opponents in cold ice, the Cape Feather and the Wing Cap, which grants Mario flight, the Rainbow Star, which makes him invincible and the Mega Mushroom, increasing his size and power. Boomstick: That's just the beginning, Mario has plenty more like the Metal Cap which turns him into metal, his Lucky Bell turning him into a cat, and my favorite the Gold Flower, which can turn anything into gold. Wiz: Mario isn't all just power-ups as well, he was able to match Antasma, who was able to trap Dreamy Luigi in and orb and increased his power. Boomstick: He also lifted a GIANT CASTLE WITH MANY ROOMS, AND KICKED IT AWAY LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!!! Wiz: That just comes to show how strong Mario can be. Boomstick: He can then multiple this power with the Double Cherry which creates a clone of him. Wiz: There can be up to four clones of Mario, ultimately resulting into five separate Mario who can kick away Castles like it was nothing. Boomstick: Though the clones actually can be one shot and reduce the numbers of Mario, but still, is pretty awesome. Wiz: Mario was able to dodge attacks from Grand-Star Bowser, whose Meteors could tag Starship Mario, easily making his reaction speed at best Massively Faster than Light , and was durable enough to compete with Antasma after he received an increase in power from Dreamy Luigi. Boomstick: Mario is definitely someone you probably should not mess around with. Wiz: Mario is definitely a tough fighter even on his own, however today, he won't be fighting alone. Mario: "Here we go!" Pit (*Cues: Unlocking Heaven - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: In another world, there was another kingdom, that being The Kingdom of Angel Land Boomstick: What kind of name is that? Wiz: Ahem, This Kingdom was original owned by two goddesses, Palutena and Medusa. However, after committing so much bad deeds, Medusa was banished to the underworld. Boomstick: And so she did what any mean person does, she waged war. Wiz: And so to assist her, Palutena summoned the greatest warrior in the land... Boomstick: ARMPITS! Wiz: No just Pit... Anyways, Pit is the captain of the Icarus Army, who has the honored duty of being guards to Palutena herself. Boomstick: Super cool seeing as this is a look-alike kid who is doing all this. He also has wings! Wiz: Though only Pit has access to them so long a goddess, mostly Palutena, grants him access to them and even so, Pit can only fly for about 5 minutes before burning out... Boomstick: Oh, well expected of someone whose name is Armpit... Wiz: sighs in annoyance* Pit eventually defeated Medusa... Just for her to comeback years later with Hades in the mix... Boomstick: OH WOW! Hades is here too! The god of the Underworld! Wiz: Well he's actually not like the Hades in Greek Mythology. Instead he is a dark being whom is the ruler of the Underworld, and by dark being, he's pretty dark. Boomstick: After the guidance and training with Palutena, Armpit was ready to set out in the angel world to defeat Hades! Wiz: Thats not all, Pit's vast arsenal aid him in battle as well. Boomstick: Like the Palutena bow, that's not just a bow, but can be split into two and used as swords! Wiz: He also has an item that recovers health, as well as blind opponents near him and can unleash a fireball that can cause major destruction. Boomstick: He has orbitar, which can shoot and block attacks. He has Magnus Club, an Upperdash Arm, a magical canon and even reflecting shields! WHAT?! Wiz: Pit's arsenal is vast but what he can do with these is even more impressive. Boomstick: Armpits was fast enough to fly out of the Solar System in less than a minute, making him Massively Faster than Light, and evaded attacks from Pyrrhon, who somehow pushed the entire Aurum factions across the Galaxy! Wiz: Pit was powerful enough to destroy the Aurum Hive and somehow, accidentally kill Palutena. Boomstick: But that's not all. When he equips of Arrow of Light, the Mirror Shield, and the Wings of Pegasus, Armpit's power is just devastating. Wiz: With the power of the Three Sacred Treasures he was able to defeat Medusa and is far superior to his Base, as well as giving him rapid arrow fire, multi-fire shots, unlimited flight, and with the power of the Great Sacred Treasures... Boomstick: It's basically a magical mecha robot thing that was able to incapacitate Hades. Well Armpit is just... anyways, as much as I love this guy, I also love Mario! Wiz: But can Pit and Mario stand a chance against their competition? Pit:"Underling of Medusa floating before me! It's time for you to atone for your crimes. I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light! And you. Are. History!" Link (*Cues: Gerudo Valley - Legend of Zelda 25th Anniversary Symphony*) Wiz: The Kingdom of Hyrule was a peaceful kingdom, invaded by a Monster named Ganon... Boomstick: Like Mario, but this time, the villian was trying to get a triangle chaos emerald. It was in pieces and yellow by the way... Wiz: Link starred in many, many games... Boomstick: So many games that the games itself doesn't line up. Wiz: So for the more accurate analysis, we'll be using the Link of the Fallen Hero Timeline, where Link, the Hero of Time, failed to defeat Ganon. Boomstick: So starting of, Link has a lot of weapons, like the Master Sword he found in a temple, you know, where magical stuff lies. Wiz: This isn't just any sword, it can send fire like projectiles to Link's foes as well as deflect and block them as well. Boomstick: It was also the only way Link could've defeated Ganon, as the sword was made to slay demons. Wiz: His iconic shield is also very useful as it can block a lot most projectiles he's encountered. Boomstick: He has a longbow too, and he's actually pretty good at it. His bombs are also great blowing stuff up like walls, rocks, himself... wait. Wiz: Link also own rods like his fire and ice rods. Boomstick: Both used to burn or freeze his opponents to death. Wiz: His boomarang can be used to hit his enemies with great force and so fast, it create a small hurricane which opponents can get stuck in and get pulled toward Link. He also has a grappling hook. Boomstick: If I had that boomarang, I know what I'd used that for, hehe. Wiz: Um... Boomstick: More importantly though, the Triforce is Link's main source of power. Wiz: The Complete Triforce increases Link's base power exponentially. The Triforce is so powerful, it can resurrect and even grant wishes. Boomstick: If I had that Triforce, I know what I would wish. Wiz: Well, with Link's arsenal, along with his Hypersonic speed, Link is definitely a force to be reckoned with. Link makes the scream sound of choosing Yoshi (*Cues: Yoshi's Island Theme - Super Smash Brothers Melee*) Wiz: Yoshi, the Good Green Dinosaur helping give Mario rides almost everyday. Boomstick: WAIT WE'RE DONE WITH LINK ALREADY!? Oh well, I mean a least we get to analyze our favorite dino. Wiz: Yoshi is known for his speedy feet and cute appearance, the whole species even. Boomstick: Wait there's a species? Wiz: Yep and all Yoshis seem to have similar abilities and stats. Boomstick: Wait but Yoshi was one of the seven star children, how could he... Wiz: That one was either part of an already existing species or he created the entire species... Boomstick: Well, being a dinosaur and all, pooping an egg couldn't have been that hard, especially with his diet. HE EATS EVERYTHING!!! Wiz: Yoshi has many abilities like swallowing his enemies or projectiles, and poop them out in eggs or spit them out. He can also produce eggs and throw it like a projectile. Boomstick: And if it isn't crazy enough, he can hide in an egg and use as a shield or roll around in it. He also has a ground pounding attack where he smashes his a** into the ground and create small shock wave that can repel an opponent away. Wiz: His flutter jump can also increase his time in mid-air. Boomstick: Flutter jumping though does sound a bit painful though. I mean the sound he makes... Yoshi: Grrrrrr Wiz: That's probably because he's carrying Mario all the time. I mean, to do that and carry Mario at the same time is already impressive. Boomstick: He also has a bunch of fruit, like the ice watermelon and the fire watermelon, his morph bubbles, transforming him into some vehicle, a blimp fruit and a bulb berry for night vision. Wiz: Even then Yoshi has transformations he can unlock. Boomstick: Like Mega Yoshi, the greatest ripoff of Mega Mario and Super Happy Yoshi? Terrible name. Wiz: Super Happy Yoshi is his equivalent of Mario's invincibility star. But the greatest transformation of all... is the Super Dragon Yoshi! Boomstick: These names are rigged. Wiz: No they aren't. Super Dragon Yoshi gives Yoshi wings and allow Yoshi to breath fire. Boomstick: Like Charizard's Flamethrower. Wiz: Yoshi is a very skilled fighter overall, keeping up with even the likes of Mario and Luigi, and while he won't be fighting on Mario's side today, he won't be alone. Announcer: "And the winner is... Yoshi!"''' Prelude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! Death Battle (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jPasL3nXHTA) In an open field, Mario is resting by a rock. Nearby, Link is walking until he stumbles across a ? Block. Not knowing what to do with it, he slashes it and a Yoshi egg appears. Yoshi: Yoshi! Link smiles. He continues to walk, now with the accomniment of Yoshi, they see a wanted sign on a boulder. Mario was wanted and the capturor would be rewarded with 1 million gems. Yoshi points to the resting Mario. Mario slowly opens his eyes, just to see an arrow coming to him. He dodges it just barely. Link prepares and shoots another arrow. Mario closes his eyes in fear. Suddenly Pit appears and reflect the arrow with his reflector shield. Link and Yoshi dodges the reflected arrow. Pit helps Mario up. Pit: C'mon, lets do it! Mario nods and get into fighting position along with Pit, Link, and Yoshi. Both team charges for each other. (Cues: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PLJuT8zPmvA) FIGHT! ' ' Mario runs up to Yoshi and uppercuts and kicks him away from Pit and Link. Mario runs after the flying dinosaur. Pit and Link clashes their swords and engages into a sword duel, landing kicks and cuts on each other. Pit gets a distance away and fires and arrow at Link who does the same. The arrows clash and explodes. Pit flies through the dust and is attempts to slash Link who blocks the attack with his shield. Link stabs Pit in the leg. Pit: OWWWWWW! You! Pit hits Link with the Magnus Club sending him flying in the air. Pit blasts an energy ball with his cannon at Link who counters it with a bomb. Link lands a uses his grappling hook, grabbing Pit. Link swings Pit in the air and slams him into a mountain. Yoshi hits the ground hard and Mario grabs Yoshi. Yoshi swallows Mario and make an egg with Mario in it. Mario breaks out but is hit with another egg. Yoshi throws a bunch more eggs at Mario, who counters it with Firebrand. Yoshi runs to Mario landing melee attacks on Mario. Mario hits Yoshi with his hammer, though Yoshi quickly grabs it, swallows it, put in an egg and throws it back on Mario. Mario use the Lucky Bell and turns into Cat Mario, shrinking and scraping some of Yoshi's skin off. Yoshi grabs Mario by the neck and punches him out of the form. Yoshi is now serious. Yoshi brings out a smash ball and turn into the Super Dragon God with a beam surrounding him. Link sees this in the distance. Yoshi flies to Mario Mario: Mama Fu- Punches Mario, following him and continuously keep punching Mario, until Mario used the Mega Mushroom becoming Giant. Still in the mountain side Pit awakens to see in the distance his giant teammate. Pit: OH DAMMM- Link rushes towards giant Mario as Yoshi flies up to him. Link grabs Mario's overalls with his grappling hook and flies up to it. Once up there, Link tries to damage Mario, fails, and is punched back with a fatal attack to the ground. Yoshi flies around Mario, with Mario trying to catch Yoshi. Yoshi suddenly loses the form and Mario grabs Yoshi. Then Mario shrinks. Yoshi tries to swallow Mario but Mario catches his tongue and sends it back. It hits Yoshi's face and Mario runs to Yoshi, punches him a few times and then use the invincibility star. Yoshi tries to damage Mario, but its useless and Mario punches Yoshi so hard, Yoshi's body explodes into pieces, with his head and limbs fallen to the ground. Link wakes up to see his dead friend. He begins to mourn. Pit joins Mario's side and the two walk towards Link. Enraged, he rushes towards the duo and slashes both many times. Pit uses the reflect shield to knock Link back. Pit: I've had enough! BEHOLD, THREE SACRED TREASURES! The three sacred treasures are equipped onto Pit as Mario uses the Ice Flower. The Three engage in a heated duel. Link was trading blows with both Mario and Pit, being able to knock Mario out of his Ice form. Mario then equips the Metal Cap. Pit and Link locks their Blades as Mario get behind Link, grab him and throw him away from Pit. Link lands on his feet, but is quickly uppercut by Metal Mario. Mario quickly punches Link away. Link lands on the ground trying to get up. Pit gets a distance behind Link, brings out his canon and charges an energy beam. Mario, with Firebrand, charges his own fire beam. Pit and Mario releases their beams at Link. The beams collide on Link causing a big explosion. Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Link is incinerated. KO! Mario and Pit are back in their base and regular gear, shaking hands while Yoshi's head is on the ground, with the Master Sword landing and impaling Yoshi's head. Results Boomstick: OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-''' Wiz: This battle could've easily gone either way but, there were some areas that led to Mario and Pit's victory. '''Boomstick: Pit was actually the weakest here, though that did not stop stop him and Mario from winning. Wiz: Pit was fast enough, durable enough and had a good enough arsenal to handle Link while Mario was taking care of Yoshi. It also shouldn't be a surprise on how Mario beats Yoshi... Boomstick: Not only Mario's arsenal was way above Yoshi's league, Mario was more stronger and more durable. Wiz: How? Well, I'm pretty sure lifting a castle and kicking it away like it was nothing is a MUCH greater feat than Yoshi carrying Mario all the time. Boomstick: BUT WIZ, WHY WOULD MARIO GO FOR YOSHI FIRST INSTEAD OF LINK?! Wiz: Mario and Yoshi are mechanically from the same series and have mechanical knowledge of each other, so there for, it made more sense for Mario to go against someone he has prior knowledge to instead of someone he didn't like Link. Boomstick: Now the real question: Link or Mario & Pit. Wiz: And while we do admit that Link COULD beat Mario and Pit in a one-on-one fight, this was a two-on-two fight, and once Yoshi was gone, and two-on-one. Boomstick: Mario and Pit definitely had speed taken care, seeing as they have FTL feats, while Link actually haven't. Wiz: Mario and Pit's arsenal was entirely something Link hasn't encountered. Plus, a lot of Links feats were thanks to his weapons. Boomstick: And Link's weapons and arsenal was limited. Wiz: Like how his shield help block most projectiles. Without it, Link would have to survive any attack he can't deflect with his sword, and without his sword... Boomstick: Link just wasn't a good martial artist like Mario. Wiz: Ultimately, Link just couldn't handle Mario and Pit's speed, physical superiority, and stronger arsenal. 'Boomstick: Yoshi and Link got Mari-owned by the fighters they were Armpit against. ' Wiz: The winner is Mario & Pit. Who Wins? Mario & Pit Link & Yoshi Trivia *This is One Stick Man's first What If? Death Battle. *This episode acts as a pilot to One Stick Man's planned series of Death Battles. *This is One Stick Man's first Super Smash Bros. Themed Death Battle. *Boomstick only refers to Pit as Armpit the entire episode except for the Intro. Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:One Stick Man